


Only When You Sleep

by blissfire



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Use Your Words, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfire/pseuds/blissfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lothar uses his words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only When You Sleep

Lothar has learned his lesson about speaking to those you love while you can, and he'll be damned if he hurts Khadgar with his silence.

*

When Khadgar kisses him and Lothar is consumed with his sweetness, he tells him. 

*

When Lothar slides gently between his lips and Khadgar keeps his eyes closed, relishing the moment, Lothar tells him he's good, _he's so good._

*

When Khadgar is sleeping, head on Lothar's lap and open book forgotten on his stomach, Lothar thinks-- why are you here, I love you, please don't let me let you down-- and he tells him that, too.

\--


End file.
